


Two of a Kind

by ADeedWithoutaName



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clones, Doubles, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Threesome, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADeedWithoutaName/pseuds/ADeedWithoutaName
Summary: After a curse doubles Dean, Sam is practically climbing the walls. Between his two older brothers getting handsy with each other out of curiosity, the stress of figuring out which Dean is the original, and his own feelings, he desperately needs to blow off steam. Luckily for him, the Deans are willing to help.





	Two of a Kind

"What the hell're you doing?"

"Nothing," both of the Deans replied in unison, quickly snatching their hands back. Sam eyed the two of them with one part disbelief and one part heavy disapproval as he stepped into the room, giving them a wide berth as he went to set the paper fast-food bag on the small table. Had they really been so preoccupied they hadn't heard his key in the lock, or the door opening? It seemed like they could have noticed he was back half a second sooner and spared him the sight of them groping over each other's hips and asses. That image would be seared into Sam's mind until the day he died.

"I know you two are going a little stir-crazy, cooped up in here," Sam began once the food had been deposited on the table, turning to look at the Deans. They stared back at him with identical, expressionless faces, which didn't make this any easier. He had no idea how to address this; honestly, it was one of those things he would've rather just ignored. But if he didn't bring it up, they definitely wouldn't. "But can't you find some... _other_ way to amuse yourselves?" He leaned a hip against the flimsy table as he crossed his arms tightly over his chest to ward off a sudden attack of the heeby-jeebies. "Dude...s. Seriously. This has gotta be - what? The third time I've walked in on the two of you doing this? Or the fourth?"

"Not my fault I'm one handsome son of a bitch," one of the Deans replied glibly, dropping onto the bed nearest him. He was wearing a blue flannel over a green T-shirt, and Sam had silently dubbed him Dean Alpha this morning. The label only lasted for a day, unless he wanted to try branding the two of them, and it was useless if they'd switched clothes while he was gone. The illusion of being able to tell them apart was comforting, though.

"Or that you can't knock," the other Dean added, dropping onto his own bed. He was wearing Dean's field jacket over his T-shirt, and he was Dean Beta today.

"I shouldn't _have_ to knock, though," Sam said, exasperated. Seeing both Deans open their mouths, he held up a hand to shut them up. "And I swear to god, if you try and give me the 'it's just masturbation' speech again, I'm shooting at least one of you." He continued once they'd closed their mouths. "I don't care that you got sick of TV after the first week, or that you're bored. Because it's not _my_ fault you both decided it wouldn't be 'fair' for one of you to go out while the other stayed here." He was convinced that that also had something to do with the nasty rumors that were circulating about Dean out in town, presumably started by the same witch who had doubled him. There were rumors about Sam, too, though, and he still went out and worked the case every single day. Sometimes you just had to suck up the dirty looks and muttered conversations.

"But I'm not the one who told the first chick to make eyes at me in months that we're in town on a witch hunt," Dean Alpha said, unfazed by Sam's frustration.

"I also didn't tell her I could barely handle my one brother when she asked if I had any other siblings," Dean Beta chimed in.

"And I'm not the one who can't find her now, even though she's definitely our witch, she was super active before we showed up, and this town's only got, like, a hundred people in it."

"Plus - "

"Yeah. Yeah. Okay. I get it." Sam uncrossed his arms in order to throw them up in a gesture of defeat. "I am single-handedly responsible for the mess that we're in right now. I know." He strode between the Deans to grab his laptop out of his backpack, which was sitting on the floor next to the bed he'd slept in last night. "Just - either keep your hands off each other, or at least do it when I'm not here and not coming back anytime soon." Setting the laptop on the table, Sam picked up the paper bag and tossed it towards the beds. It was pure luck that Dean Beta caught it; Sam hadn't really been aiming at either one of them in particular. "Here. Dinner."

"You're not eating?" Dean Alpha asked, while Dean Beta unrolled the top of the bag and peered inside.

"Ate while I was out," Sam replied shortly as he returned to his backpack to grab his earbuds out of a pocket on the front.

That wasn't strictly true. He had bought himself a salad, but had wound up throwing it away. He'd only picked at the sub he'd had for lunch, too, and the egg-and-bacon burrito that'd been his breakfast. His stomach had been a hot, leaden mass of tightly-coiled muscles for a few days now, a state that really didn't permit eating well. He knew stress was to blame. Turning somebody into two people might be harmless (if that person hadn't been Dean, and Sam hadn't had to keep on living in close quarters with him/them), but the witch they had come here to shut down had savagely murdered at least a dozen people. She was laying low now, after having made an admirable effort to distract Sam by driving him completely insane, but there was no doubt she was dangerous, or that the clock was ticking because she probably had more people in her crosshairs, or that it was all on Sam to bring her down before anybody else died. That was a lot of pressure.

Sam plugged his earbuds in, put them in his ears, and got some music playing in the background as he looked at footage from security cameras all around the town. There weren't many, but it was one of the very few tools he had to help him find the girl he remembered venting to. The witch. He did this every night; the day was taken up by footwork and research at the library. He hadn't been allowing himself any real downtime, outside of sleeping. He didn't think he could afford it.

"Hey," Dean Beta said. He'd been divvying up the contents of the bag between himself and Dean Alpha, but now he paused and looked up. Sam, focused on the screen of his laptop as he made use of the back doors he'd hacked into the town's cameras, could just barely see him out of the corner of his eye. "Did you forget the ketchup?"

"What?" Dean Alpha grabbed the bag so that he could see for himself. "Seriously? That sucks."

Sam didn't respond to either of them. He didn't bitch them out for eating on the beds, either, even though he'd told both them and Dean Single not to do that at least a hundred times; it was his turn to sleep on the couch tonight, but he'd be back in one of the beds tomorrow, and it'd be full of crumbs. Instead of saying any of that, he just nudged the volume of his music up until he could no longer hear either of them. He was vaguely aware of them talking to each other and looking at him, but it wasn't long before he blocked that out, too, and could give all of his attention to the cameras.

They'd been in this ridiculously-tiny, judgmental, probably-inbred backwoods Kentucky town for two-and-a-half weeks, roughly. Two weeks ago, Sam had walked out of the bar (the town's only bar) that he'd been interviewing witnesses in, feeling very good about the pretty, sensitive girl he'd spent close to an hour having an intimate conversation with. One week and six days ago, he'd woken up to Dean telling him they had a problem in two separate voices. They'd torn the room apart, checked the car, and Sam had searched himself and all of his clothes just to be sure They hadn't found a single rune or hex bag, so they had no idea how she'd laid the curse and, consequently, no idea how to break it.

As far as curses went, this one really was pretty tame, as Sam had acknowledged before. Especially when you took this witch's previous track record into account. But it had definitely slowed their hunt for her way the hell down, which all three of them agreed had probably been her intention.

She'd almost certainly left town by now. That's what Sam would have done, if he were her. He'd checked all the cameras aimed at the roads that led out of this place early on, but he hadn't seen her specifically and he didn't know what her car looked like - or, considering the area, if she even had one. So they were stuck here, chasing their tails, until a concrete lead turned up. Because she could be literally anywhere, including here; she seemed to be an integral part of the town, but getting the locals to talk about _anyone_ they knew to outsiders was like pulling what few teeth they had left. And because she was far too powerful and malicious to just chalk this one up to a loss and let her go.

All of that weighed heavily on Sam's mind as he worked, just like it had for the past two weeks. He was so absorbed in the security footage that he was sifting through that he could barely even hear the music he was using to block everything else out, but he couldn't help but notice when both Dean Alpha and Dean Beta pulled out chairs and sat down at the table with him.

He did his best to just ignore them. And that worked - until Dean Alpha reached out and tapped him on the shoulder. That was it; Sam yanked his headphones off.

"What?" he demanded, glaring at the Deans. "What the hell d'you want now?" They looked taken aback by his reaction. Good. He was just about sick of both of them. "If your damn ketchup's so important to you, you can go get it yourself. Yourselves. Whatever." He still wasn't used to talking about him - them - in the plural.

"Ketchup's not a big deal. We don't care about that." Dean Beta raised a hand, presumably to try and get Sam to calm down. "You've been under a lotta stress lately. We understand."

"Yeah, we've been talking," Dean Alpha jumped in. "And we realized we haven't exactly been treating you fairly. So..." He glanced at Dean Beta, then continued. "We wanna apologize."

Sam stared at them for a few seconds, hands on his opposite elbows and headphones down around his neck. They did seem sincere. Eventually, he cleared his throat and reached for his laptop again. "Okay, great. Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Take a break for a second, Sammy." Dean Alpha folded down the screen of Sam's laptop before his hands could reach the keyboard. Good thing his fingertips hadn't been in the way. Flopping back in his chair, he set his headphones aside and threw his hands up, frustrated.

"Really?"

"We said we wanted to talk," Dean Beta replied, folding his arms on the table and leaning on them.

"No, you wanted to apologize," Sam corrected. "And you already did that. So..."

"Yeah, well, now we wanna talk," Dean Beta said, in a tone that made it sound like he was losing his patience. Sam could relate. "Just give us five minutes. How much of a difference can five minutes possibly make?"

As much as Sam didn't want to admit it, he might have a point. He'd spent two weeks on this, and he was just fast-forwarding through recorded footage now, pausing whenever somebody who looked vaguely like the witch popped up so that he could look closely at their face. It wasn't like he needed to watch live. So, letting out a long, deep breath, Sam folded his own arms and decided to give the Deans five minutes.

"Okay," he agreed. "What did you two wanna talk about, then?"

"Well, mostly, we wanna know what we can do to help you," Dean Alpha spoke up. We went over sending one of us out there with you, but he - " He gestured to Dean Beta. " - shot that down 'cause he doesn't think anybody would talk to either of us, or even let us in the library or any of the stores. And I agree with him, seeing as this whole damn town thinks I'm a...you know."

"Yeah, your witch was way harder on me than she was on you," Dean Beta jumped in. "I'm gay - which, clearly, people 'round here don't take too kindly to - but you're just a yuppie California liberal. She must have a soft spot for you."

Sam didn't bring up the validity of the rumors flying around town. He'd already tried that once, and the Deans had replied that he/they were definitely not into men, but how often did you get the chance to fool around with yourself - or, in other words, the one person who knew _exactly_ what you liked without having to be told? Sam didn't have the energy to handle how uncomfortable that made him tonight.

"Anyway," Dean Alpha continued, "we've got a few other, better ideas, but first, we wanna hear how _you_ think we should be helping you out."

"What're your other ideas?"

"What're _your_ ideas?"

"Well...okay," Sam relented, choosing his battles. "First of all, it'd be pretty great if you guys could tell me which one of you is the original."

He'd made this request before. Dean Alpha answered the same way he (or maybe it'd been the other one) had all the other times.

"We don't know that," he replied. "We've got exactly the same memories, the same scars, we like all the same things. We can't tell. And neither can you, obviously."

"See, we're not even totally sure 'original' applies to us," Dean Beta said, unfolding his arms and laying his hands on the table so he could gesture with them. "We don't know how she did what she did to us. Maybe we're both the original. Maybe the original, like, _died_ when we happened."

"Whoa," Dean Alpha said, lifting both hands in a "stop" gesture. "Dude. Too deep." Dean Beta glanced at him, then continued.

"Anyway, we probably wouldn't tell you even if we did know," he said. "No guarantee you wouldn't decide to solve the problem by just killing the clone one day."

"I wouldn't do that," Sam protested. Besides the fifty-fifty chance that he could end up taking out the original Dean instead, killing something that looked, thought, and felt exactly like his brother was morally questionable. Plus, it'd probably come back to haunt him down the road. Maybe even literally.

"You said you were gonna shoot us 'bout half an hour ago," Dean Alpha pointed out.

"Yeah, you've been pretty bitchy lately," Dean Beta agreed. When Sam opened his mouth to argue, he hurriedly added, "Which is why we wanna make you feel better. We know it's not your fault."

"Well. Thanks. That's good." Sam forced himself to set his "bitchiness" aside for the moment and appreciate how hard the Deans were trying here. "I'm really sorry. I just...don't know how you guys can help. I mean, I guess I could unlock my laptop before I leave in the morning so you could work on it during the day. Look for the witch in all the other towns around here." He didn't really want them playing with his laptop, though. No matter how sympathetic they were being right now.

"We could do that." Dean Alpha nodded. "But we were really thinking of something more along the lines of helping you relax."

"Yeah, you're wound way too tight right now, Sammy," Dean Beta put in. "Can't be healthy."

A weird feeling that Sam interpreted as foreboding rolled slowly through the pit of his stomach. He cleared his throat and slowly and suspiciously asked, "So how were you planning to do that?"

"We've been talking about you a lot," Dean Alpha began. From the way he sounded, this was going to be a long speech. "And us. Me. The two of us talking is basically me thinking out loud - bet you'd be real impressed with how much progress I've made."

"Oh, we've been having chick-flick moments all over the place," Dean Beta agreed.

"What kind of progress are you talking about?" Sam broken in. "Getting to third base with yourself?"

They scowled in unison, apparently not amused.

"No," Dean Alpha said. "Jesus. It's not like we're screwing around with each other every second we're not asleep. You should know, that, seeing as we've really gone outta our way not to do it in front of you. Just like normal whacking off." Seemed like they could've tried a little harder, to Sam.

"That, and," Dean Beta added, "ever heard of a refractory period?"

"Yeah, that's got nothing to do with it," Dean Alpha said. "Forget he said that, because the main point here is that we've been talking." He stabbed the cheap laminate of the table with an index finger to emphasize his point. "And we've come to a lot of realizations about me - mostly things I never, ever would've been able to admit to myself back when there was only one of me."

That was shockingly enlightened and mature of Dean(s), just based on Sam's understanding of him/them, and it also blew his assumptions about what they'd been doing while he was gone out of the water. He felt a bit guilty about underestimating them; what they were saying really did make sense. They might've even stumbled upon a new form of therapy with this "literally talking to yourself" thing. Too bad most mainstream psychotherapists would probably be leery about using black magic...especially because there'd been no proof, so far, that this particular spell could be reversed.

"We've also cooked up a few theories about you, too," Dean Beta said, tone careful. "Not that we've been able to, y'know, _confirm_ any of those, with you only awake for about fifteen minutes outta the four hours you spend here every day. And you doing your best to ignore us, near as I can tell."

"What kind of realizations are you talking about?" Sam wanted to know. The foreboding was back. "And what kinda theories?"

"We'll get to all that, believe me," Dean Alpha assured. "We've got a couple questions we'd really like you to answer first, though."

"One." Dean Beta held up a finger. "The witch. What all'd you say to her, exactly? Did you _just_ bitch about how you couldn't even stand one of me?"

Sam swallowed, uncomfortable, and did his best not to squirm in his chair. He hadn't been expecting that question - in fact, why the hell was Dean even asking it? Hadn't Sam told him/them everything he/they needed to know about that conversation the morning after? He'd met a girl in a bar, and because she'd been pretty and nice and, seemingly, interested in him, he'd told her he was a hunter, he was after a witch, and that his brother annoyed him. That was all that was relevant to this case.

"I'd had a couple beers," Sam replied with a cough. "I don't remember everything I said to her."

"Seriously? After only a couple beers?" Dean Alpha asked, incredulous. "Takes a six pack to get me hammered, and you're bigger than I am."

"He's bigger, but he doesn't drink as heavy as us," Dean Beta pointed out. "Makes sense a couple beers'd be enough to get him fuzzy. Think they'd also be enough to make you tell her stuff you've never told anybody before?"

That last part was directed at Sam. His mouth felt dry all of a sudden, and he licked his lips to try and remedy that.

"I've got no idea what you're getting at here," he said, which was true. "And..." He pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the screen to make sure he was right. "It's been more than five minutes."

"Yeah, okay - we'll let you get back to slowly killing yourself," Dean Alpha said. "Just as soon as you tell us why you can't stand me."

Sam opened his mouth, a long and very thorough list of reasons right on the tip of his tongue (including how they wouldn't let him get back to work right now), but Dean Beta beat him to the punch.

"Could part of it be 'cause...I'm something you want but won't let yourself have?" he asked. Sam was too shocked to fully register that for a second, but when he did, he let out a short, incredulous laugh. It came out too loud, something he hoped the Deans didn't pick up on.

"Are you - okay. Sorry. Let me just make sure I'm hearing you right," Sam said, putting out a hand. "Are you... _seriously_ implying that I'm attracted to you? Like, sexually? And that I told the witch about it?" Even in Sam's private thoughts, she was always "the witch" or "the girl." He'd either never learned her name or forgotten it, despite how much he'd told her about himself. "I'm not...oh, my god." He rubbed his face with both hands. "I'm not gay. And we're related - I wouldn't be interested in you even if you were my sister and not my brother. Do you really believe this?" He'd thought he was done, but then he thought of one final thing to add. "Even if I did have a crush on you - which I _don't,_ because I'm a normal, healthy person - I wouldn't go around telling random strangers about it. Let alone girls I was interested in."

"Oh, so you were interested in her?" Dean Alpha asked.

"I...yes, okay?" Sam replied, even though it really wasn't any of their business. "She was cute, and...it really has been a while for me. Thought we might be in town long enough this time for me to...get to know somebody."

Much to his surprise, neither Dean latched onto his aversion to one-night stands in order to make fun of him. Instead, Dean Beta just asked, "What'd she look like?"

"Yeah. We're kinda gonna need to know that if we're gonna help you look for her, aren't we?" Dean Alpha added.

"Oh," Sam said, surprised and pleased that they'd chosen to drop that asinine theory about him wanting to bone his older brother. He didn't know why, but he wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Well...she was blonde. Dark blonde. And she had...blue eyes, maybe? Either that or green. Yeah, I think they were green, actually. But either way, they were light." He concentrated. His memory _was_ fuzzy; he hadn't been lying about the beers. "She was kinda on the short side, and she had freckles."

"Mm," Dean Alpha said. "You like blondes, doncha Sammy?"

"Uh," Sam said, starting to feel uncomfortable again. "Sure?" It was true that he did prefer blondes, but once again, that wasn't their business.

"Interesting," Dean Beta said. "'Specially 'cause what you just described was basically girl me."

"What?" Sam demanded, irritated. Looked like they hadn't dropped it after all. "No, she wasn't. I didn't. Would you two please get off this already?"

" _We_ aren't the ones who need to get off," Dean Beta replied mildly. "That's kinda our whole point."

"Dark blonde, green eyes, freckles," Dean Alpha said at the same time, ticking the points off on his fingers. "Sounds spot-on to me...except that I'm not short. I'm actually above average, height-wise. You're the one who's freakishly tall."

"It's a _coincidence,_ " Sam snapped, fed up. One more minute of this and he was going and getting his own room for the night. He'd already had a hard day, and he didn't need Dean, of all people, psychoanalyzing him and diagnosing him with a secret incest fetish.

"This witch," Dean Beta said. "When you first saw her, you were buzzed, right? Could you've told her she looked like your brother?"

"Could you've explained more about that than you meant to?" Dean Alpha asked.

"Is that part of the reason you've been running yourself ragged for two weeks now?"

"D'you feel guilty about something besides getting me cursed?"

_"No!"_ Sam slammed both hands down on the table (making sure not to hit his laptop) and used them to shove himself to his feet. The backs of his knees pushed his chair out. "I definitely _don't_ \- stop it. Just...cut it out. Everybody mistakes us for a couple all the time anyway, and it makes me sick every time it happens, so I don't need you doing it, too."

For once, the Deans were silent. Sam had a few triumphant seconds where he got to think he'd shocked them out of whatever they'd been going to say next. He reached for his computer, intending to pack all his things up and make good on his desire to get his own room, but he froze when one of the Deans spoke up. Not just froze: ground to a halt. He was so tense his joints creaked, and they were too stiff for him to even look up and see which Dean was talking. He was gritting his teeth so hard they hurt, sending jolts of nauseating pain up into his skull.

"Why would you feel sick?" the Dean asked. "You're definitely not homophobic. So...there's gotta be something else going on, then."

Sam managed to look up, but of course he couldn't tell who'd been talking. They both looked perfectly calm. Sympathetic, even. For some reason, that infuriated Sam, way more than it should have. He swallowed, painfully.

"You really shouldn't feel bad, Sammy," Dean Alpha said. "Seeing as one of the conclusions we came to about me is that I was real jealous when you told us about talking to the girl. Even if she was a witch."

"I'm jealous whenever you talk to somebody who isn't me," Dean Beta said. "Girls or guys. And don't think I haven't noticed the guys. You ain't nearly as sneaky as you think you are."

Heat immediately flooded Sam's cheeks, and he looked sharply away, letting his hair fall over his eyes. He wanted to leave, but his feet seemed to have fused with the floor. Another curse, maybe.

"And I know it looks like I'm a hypocrite, sleeping around like I do," Dean Alpha said, like he hadn't noticed Sam's humiliation. "But we figured out that that's because what I really want is you. Can't have you, though, so I gotta keep busy some other way."

"Same reason why the two of us can't keep our hands off each other," Dean Beta added calmly, gesturing back and forth between himself and Dean Alpha. "A twin's the next best thing to you."

"'Cept that we're not really twins."

"Right. But...y'know. Close enough."

Another conversation about what, exactly, they were in relation to each other followed (maybe to lighten the heavy stuff they'd brought up), but Sam didn't really hear it. He definitely didn't respond to what they'd said beforehand. He was too busy staring down at the table without actually registering the pixellated wood grain of his laminate, numbly trying to process an admission he'd never expected to hear from one Dean - much less two of him.

He was startled out of his confused thoughts by one of the Deans, sounding concerned, quietly asking him, "Sammy? What're you thinking?"

He looked at them, realizing that he'd sunk back down into his chair at some point without noticing it. He could hardly be blamed for that, in his opinion. Considering the circumstances and all.

Speaking of the circumstances, the Deans looked...nervous. Unsure. This was the first time since, probably, the day that they'd originally been doubled that Sam had seen them anything but cocky, confident, or bored. It dawned on him, with a little shock, that they were worried they'd been wrong in their assessment of him and his feelings. They were regretting sharing what they had.

"I...don't...know," Sam finally managed. "I don't know what to think right now. I don't know what to do."

The Deans heard him out, tentatively nodding, then glanced at each other. Sam recognized the look that passed between them, Dean having flashed it at him on more than one occasion: _Let's just go for it._

"Well, we wanted to get you to de-stress, but...looks like we might've actually made the situation worse," Dean Alpha said. Sam felt inclined to agree with him.

"So, if you don't know what to do - why not take us up on our original offer?" Dean Beta suggested. "Y'know. For us to help you relax."

Sam wet his dry lips with his tongue. "You never actually told me how you wanted to do that."

Once again, the Deans glanced at each other. This time, though, instead of exchanging a look, they leaned in - after a second of hesitation - closed their eyes, and kissed.

Sam wished he'd hadn't bothered to lick his lips, because watching his brother make out with himself had dried his mouth right back up again. The fact that his jaw had dropped open slightly probably contributed to that.

Dean had been right about knowing exactly what he liked. Without saying a single word to each other, they'd tilted their heads in opposite directions in order to achieve a perfect angle. Their jaws worked in sync, moving two sets of full pink lips together. Sam was pretty sure they had their tongues in each other's mouths, but it was hard to tell just by watching.

They only broke apart after what had to be a solid minute. When they puled back, a thin strand of saliva connected their wet, shiny bottom lips. They smiled at each other, identical green eyes hazy with lust, then turned their attention to Sam. In unison, they each offered a hand to him.

"Well, c'mon," Dean Alpha said. "Go ahead and pick one."

"Don't feel bad for the one you don't pick," Dean Beta said. "I mean, we're exactly the same, and you can have him next time."

"Also, no hard feelings if you don't want either of us."

"Right. Totally fine."

They waited. They were trying to look laid-back and confident, but they had to know that this would ruin his/their relationship with Sam forever if they were off. Sam should put them out of their misery as soon as possible.

So he swallowed, squeezed his eyes shut, and took both of their hands in his own.

He wasn't sure what their initial reaction had been, but when he opened his eyes again because they'd gently squeezed his hands, both Deans were grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't imagine they'd be pissed about him choosing both instead of one or the other, but he had to admit that he was relieved anyway.

"Whew," Dean Alpha said. "Gotta say, Sammy, we definitely weren't expecting this. Had no idea you were so adventurous."

"You ever had a threesome before?" Dean Beta asked. Sam swallowed again and shook his head.

"No." He was too embarrassed (and, honestly, too afraid of the answer) to ask if he/they had any experience.

And they didn't offer up any concrete information on that, either. Dean Alpha just said, "Well, don't worry. We know what we're doing."

"We'll take care of you," Dean Beta promised with a smile. Sam believed them.

Without letting go of his hands, they got their feet, pulling him up with them. They had the same calluses on their palms, the same scars, the same knobbed and kinked fingers where they'd been broken and set just a little less than perfectly. They'd been right: there was no way at all to tell which one was the original. Which one was Sam's Dean and which one had been made by magic. Maybe it really made the most sense to think of both of them as his Dean.

Sam felt awkward and self-conscious. He'd already decided to let one or both of them make the first move, because he had literally no idea what to do here. He doubted that anybody, anywhere, had ever written - or even considered writing - a guide to having a threesome with your older brother after a curse doubled him.

Sam allowed himself to be led over to one of the beds. He sat at the foot, tentatively assuming that that was what they wanted him to do, and then the two of them dropped down on either side of him. They were still holding his hands, so loosely that he could pull them away anytime he wanted to. Not that he did.

"You nervous?" Dean Alpha asked him. Sam blew out a breath.

"Yeah, of course," he replied with a short, anxious laugh.

"Don't be," Dean Beta instructed. "You're fine. We...love you, and tonight, we're yours to use however you want. However you need to, to relax."

Sam noticed the hesitation when he told him that they loved him, and appreciated him saying it anyway. He looked from one of them to the other, biting his lower lip. He knew what he wanted. Or he had an idea, at least. But having two Deans at his disposal was just...overwhelming, and he didn't know how to ask for it.

After a few minutes of nobody saying anything and the three of them just all staring at each other, Dean Alpha leaned around Sam in order to look at Dean Beta and comment, "Think we've got a kid at Christmas on our hands, here."

"Y'mean he doesn't know where to start?" Dean Beta asked, sounding like he agreed. "Is that what's wrong with you right now, Sammy?"

Sam looked back and forth again, feeling a blush coming on. "Uh..."

That was apparently all the answer the two of them needed. Letting go of Sam's hand, Dean Alpha put his own on the back of his head and guided him in for a kiss. Sam closed his eyes and, when they kissed, focused on trying to keep himself from completely melting.

Dean's lips were every bit as soft as Sam'd imagined them to be, in millions of guilty, middle-of-the-night fantasies. Just slightly chapped, but mostly full and pliable and pillowy. Someone let out a needy moan and, only a little embarrassed, Sam realized that it was probably him. He pulled his hand out of Dean Beta's so he could grab Dean Alpha's shoulder, laying his other one on his hip. A shudder rolled through him, loosening up his mouth enough for another moan to fall out against Dean Alpha's lips, when he felt Dean Beta's hands on his own hips. He rocked back against them in what he hoped was a clear invitation.

Dean Beta's breath was hot against the back of Sam's neck as he kissed Dean Alpha. when Dean Alpha put his arms around him at the same time Dean Beta planted a kiss on his nape, Sam felt his eyelids flutter. A couple of seconds later, he pulled back, panting, for a much-needed breather. The Deans took the opportunity to go for each other again.

Sandwiched between them, Sam moved his head out of the way to give them more room, then put his mouth on the side of Dean Alpha's exposed neck. His own lips felt hot and swollen as he kissed and licked the freckled skin, feeling the muscles and tendons underneath. Then he bit, and, finally, he sucked, acting on impulse and instinct. He heard Dean Alpha groan loudly into Dean Beta's mouth, but it sounded like a happy noise and he didn't push him away, so Sam kept going until the Deans broke apart.

"Dude," Dean Beta said a little breathlessly, as Sam wiped his mouth and laid back on the bed, propped up on his elbows. "Did he just give you a hickey?"

"Sure feels like it," Dean Alpha replied, fingering the wet red spot on his neck. A bruise was already starting to crop up. He glanced at Sam. "You better not've given me this just so you could tell us apart once we were naked."

That thought honestly hadn't crossed Sam's mind, but he kind of wished it had, because it was actually pretty clever. He'd branded one of the Deans, but in a way they'd all liked. Though he supposed there was nothing to stop Dean Alpha from giving Dean Beta an identical hickey in the exact same spot later and ruining everything.

"Even if you did, it's still pretty hot," Dean Beta replied, then got to his feet. He smirked at Sam and Dean Alpha. "Anyway. Now that we're all warmed up...I'd say we've got about twenty too many layers of clothes on, between the three of us. Wouldn't you two agree?"

Sam immediately sat up straight and started to fumble with the button of his jeans, but the Deans stopped his near-fevered movements with a hand on each of his.

"Easy there, tiger."

"We gotcha."

Dean Alpha took hold of the hem of Sam's T-shirt while Dean Beta knelt in order to unlace and tug off his boots. Sam lifted his arms so Dean Alpha could pull his shirt over his head and drew his legs back to help Dean Beta get his boots off. This reminded him of Dean undressing him when they were little. Though he didn't remember him running his callused hands appreciatively up Sam's long torso as he got his shirt off back then, or dragging a teasing finger along the arch of his foot as soon as it was bare.

Dean Alpha put a hand on Sam's chest as he tossed his shirt aside, pushing, and he obediently laid back down on the bed. He scooted up until his legs weren't hanging off, then closed his eyes as the two of them pulled down his jeans and then, finally, his boxers. And then they felt him, running their hands (and, after a few minutes, their mouths) up and down him, exploring him. Chest, shoulders, neck, face, arms, legs, stomach, and, of course, his cock and balls. Which'd been standing at attention and throbbing with need, respectively, since they'd kissed in front of him. Sam couldn't help shuddering in response to every touch, and when one Dean licked his nipples and the other gently kissed the very tip of his dick, his neck arched and he moaned loudly.

"Don't think we should keep him waiting any longer," one of the Deans said huskily.

"Don't think we should keep _us_ waiting any longer," the other one replied. "I don't know about you, man, but I'm just about busting outta my jeans over here."

Sam opened his eyes when they took their hands off him, just in time to see them start to undress themselves. Their faces were flushed and their eyes were glassy with lust - and they both had very noticeable bulges in their jeans. Sam couldn't help but swallow at that. As they took their clothes off, their movements were almost perfectly synchronized, and he couldn't decide if it was creepy or sexy. Maybe a little bit of both.

Whatever. As long as they both got naked. Which they did, sitting on either side of the bed as soon as they were in their birthday suits and smirking at Sam.

"Well, Sammy, just lemme say: you are everything we thought you'd be," said Dean Alpha, only distinguishable now because of the vivid hickey on his neck.

"And more," added Dean Beta, reaching out to tweak Sam's cock. He blushed furious, and it was partly because he couldn't take his eyes off their equipment. Identical, of course, the main feature was about an inch shorter than Sam's own, but what it lacked in length it more than made up for in girth.

That was a good comparison of Dean to Sam in general, actually: shorter, but...way thicker.

"So." Dean Beta lovingly stroked Sam's thigh. "Why don't you tell us what you want, baby boy?"

"We could blow you," Dean Alpha suggested.

"Or _you_ could blow _us_."

"Or we could jerk you off."

"Or finger you."

"Or, if you're feeling skittish, you could get yourself off while you watch us."

"Or we could - "

"F- _fuck_ me," Sam interrupted, forcefully. Realizing that that could be taken as a figure of speech rather than what he wanted them to do to him, he swallowed his stutter and repeated himself. "I want you to fuck me." Then, because they weren't responding, he tacked on an uncertain, "Please?"

"Have you ever...done that before, Sammy?" Dean Alpha asked cautiously. He pulled one foot up onto the bed and rested a hand on his knee, putting himself on full display and making Sam realize just how badly he wanted that cock. Those cocks. Either one. Or both - both would be nice.

"Yes." He'd received once, and he hadn't liked it all that much. It'd kinda hurt. He really doubted the Dean(s) would hurt him, though, and he'd heard time and time again that a prostate orgasm was deeper and more satisfying than one that just involved the penis, and that was exactly what he needed right now.

Plus, the fact that he'd basically wanted Dean inside him since he was thirteen didn't hurt, either.

The Deans looked at each other, and Dean Beta shrugged.

"Might as well give the man what he wants," he said. "This is all about him, after all."

"Go grab the lube, then," Dean Alpha replied. "And you..." He laid a hand on the sharp ridge of Sam's hip as Dean Beta slipped off the bed, smiling fondly down at him. "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" He started to lean down, and Sam pushed himself up, meeting him halfway and kissing him again. His lips were incredible - Sam doubted he'd ever be able to get enough of them. "D'you want us wearing condoms?"

Sam shook his head. He assumed they would've told him if they had anything, and since they hadn't, he preferred for there to be nothing between them.

"So how're we gonna do this?" Dean Beta asked, returning to the bed. Sam turned to look at him as he felt Dean Alpha put an arm around him. "You wanna try taking us both at once, or - ?"

"Oh god no," Sam interrupted, a note of panic slipping into his voice. It hadn't been a serious suggestion, judging by how Dean Beta was grinning, but just thinking about it made Sam sore. There was just no way he could handle two cocks that size. Part of him wanted to try, but...he was too much of a realist to go with DP for what was only his second time catching. "I mean - I don't want anybody to...y'know, feel left out or anything, but I just - "

"Wanna be able to walk in the morning?" Dean Alpha finished for him. "Yeah, of course. You've still got a job to do, after all. And I'm thinking that just one of these monsters is gonna be a challenge for you." He gave his own cock a casual jerk, and Sam swallowed. "Just one of us'll fuck you, and we'll figure out where to stick the other as we go. Sound good?"

"Uh huh," Sam agreed, nodding. He could barely believe this was happening.

"Let's get you ready to go, then."

They moved around. Dean Beta ended up at the head of the bed, leaning back against the pillows and with his arms around Sam, whose back was against his chest and stomach. Mostly his stomach, seeing as he was slumped down with his legs spread wide to accommodate Dean Alpha, who was prepping him. Sam recognized the bottle of lube he had in one hand. Half-empty and with its label torn off, he'd seen it at least half a dozen times before. He assumed it was what Dean had used to jerk off with back when there'd only been one of him.

Sam could feel Dean Beta's thick cock between his shoulder blades, and he shivered against it as Dean Alpha worked one slick finger inside of him. He couldn't help clenching and flexing around it. It was involuntary.

"Try to relax," Dean Alpha suggested. Sam, panting, nodded his understanding, but it was easier said than done. It seemed like, the more he focused on that part of himself, the more tightly he clamped down on the finger inside it.

"S-sorry," he apologized shakily.

"You're fine," Dean Alpha reassured him, then glanced up, presumably making eye contact with Dean Beta. As far as Sam could tell, no words or gestures passed between them, but Dean Beta started stroking his hair a second later, and that helped immensely with the relaxation. Dean Alpha finally got his finger back, and could focus on actually loosening Sam up.

Sam closed his eyes with a shiver, focusing on and reveling in the unfamiliar feeling of a finger - then two, and eventually three - inside him, gently stretching him out. And when Dean Alpha touched his prostate, seeming to know exactly where it was, it was...well, not quite as electrifying as he'd expected it to be, but it still felt _really_ good. It was enough to make him squirm in pleasure as precome welled up in his slit, at least.

"I think you're ready, Sammy." Dean Alpha's low murmur broke Sam out of the near-trance he'd been in. He had no idea how long it'd been since they first started, but he did agree that he was probably ready. He felt loose and wet and warm. More than prepared to take a cock up his ass.

"Okay, then..." He'd had a lot of time to think about how to do this while Dean Alpha was scissoring him open, and he was confident he knew what he wanted now. Pushing off of Dean Beta, he rolled over, then went up on his hands and knees. So that his ass was aimed directly at Dean Alpha. "Take me from behind."

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," Dean Alpha replied. He sounded pretty pleased about the arrangement. Sam felt his hands on his hips, and then he stroked one across the small of his back, calluses catching on the fine hair that grew there.

"What should I do?" Dean Beta asked, pushing off the pillows.

"D'you know where you want him yet?" Dean Alpha asked Sam, patting one of his hips. Sam hesitated, then shook his head. "Then just try jumping in wherever you think you're needed, dude."

Sam thought about protesting, but they did seem to have pretty good instincts when it came to him, so he doubted either Dean would do anything he didn't like. Or that they wouldn't stop immediately when he asked them to. So he guessed he was fine with Dean Beta just "jumping in."

"Tell me if this hurts," Dean Alpha told Sam. Sam couldn't keep some irritation from flaring up, since he apparently didn't believe him about having done this before, but then Dean Alpha was pushing into him and he couldn't focus on anything besides that.

It didn't hurt at all. It was a unique sensation, sure, but it wasn't anywhere near as painful as his only other experience with this kind of sex had been, which was the first thing he noticed about it. Dean Alpha must've done a great job prepping him.

The second thing Sam noticed was how sensitive he was inside his ass - and not just directly on or around his prostate, either. His internal muscles shivered around Dean's length, and nerves twitched and fired as he slid into him. He could feel the difference between his head and his shaft. And the ridged skin on the underside of it, and the veins that stood out all along it.

And he _definitely_ felt it when the swollen head hit his prostate for the first time. It was like a lightning bolt had been fired from the base of his spine all the way up to the top of his skull, where it exploded into tingles all over his face and ripped a porn star-grade moan out of him. Now _that_ was what he'd been expecting.

Sam didn't make a conscious decision to scoot backwards, but he started doing it anyway, wiggling and rolling his hips in order to more easily swallow up Dean Alpha. He didn't have any trouble taking him, and with him pushing, too, it wasn't long before their balls were brushing together and Sam's ass was pressed against Dean Alpha's dark pubic hair, cropped as close as the hair on his head.

"Ooh," Dean Alpha gasped, sounding a little strained. He ran the fingertips of one hand down Sam's spine, stroking him approvingly. "Good boy, Sammy."

"God _damn_ ," Dean Beta said admiringly. Remembering that there'd been another person watching him skewer himself on his brother's cock (even though that other person was, technically speaking, that same brother) made Sam blush furiously. He ducked his head so his hair fell forward and hid it. "I guess you really have done this before. No way you could've taken him like that if you hadn't."

"Told you," Sam replied. He gave an experimental twitch of his hips, then closed his eyes and moaned. Oh, yeah. That felt good. Dean fit into him so well - it was like they'd been made for each other.

He was just glad he'd been able to handle him. He couldn't imagine how embarrassing it would have been if he'd been too tight.

"Well." Dean Alpha shifted. Just a little, but it was more than enough to draw another shudder out of Sam. "Let's get this show on the road, huh?"

Sam's breathing quickened, but Dean Alpha didn't start thrusting right away, something he couldn't decide whether to be disappointed or relieved about. Instead, Dean Beta grabbed his chin and lifted his head until they made eye contact.

"Listen, Sammy," he said seriously. "We want this to be as good for you as possible, which means we wanna make it last. And I honestly kinda expected you to shoot as soon as one of us was in you, but you didn't, so...I'm gonna assume that means that you can keep holding on."

"Of course," Sam assured him, short of breath because it was killing him to have something pressed right up against his prostate but not rubbing over it. He had plenty of control - there was nothing for the Deans to worry about. It wasn't like he was sixteen.

"Even though it's been a while for you?" Dean Alpha asked. When Sam twisted his head so he could glare over his shoulder at him, he shrugged. "What? You said so yourself."

"I'm fine," Sam said firmly, facing forward again. "I can last. Trust me."

"If you say so." And with that, Dean Alpha began to move.

It was all Sam could do to stay still. His big brother was _strong_ \- but it wasn't like he hadn't already known that, after years of watching him spar and fight and effortlessly tote around seventy-pound bags of weapons. Sam's own leanly-muscled thighs trembled, and an electric shock jumped up his spine every time Dean Alpha's balls slapped against his. The pleasure was so intense it very nearly came out the other side and crossed over into pain. The only thing he could to liken it to was an extremely good blowjob, but all the feeling was concentrated in a totally different part of his body than it was during that, so he'd really never felt anything like it before. Something had definitely gone very wrong the first time he'd done this.

Dean Alpha's powerful strokes were almost too much. Almost. Sam cried out loudly when he first started, and was then reduced to moaning and whimpering as he continued. He would've ground back against him, but he didn't want to run the risk of messing up his delicious rhythm. Or literally making himself pass out. He didn't even dare to touch his own cock.

Sam made a surprised noise when Dean Alpha leaned forward (which had him bearing down on Sam's prostate and precome splattering all over the rumpled sheets underneath them) and grabbed his shoulders, pulling him up. Now Dean Alpha was kneeling and Sam was practically sitting in his lap, feeling his hardened nipples brush against his back with every one of the strong, rhythmic thrusts he was still making. Seemed like he'd been able to put a lot more power behind them in the other position, though, so Sam wasn't really sure why he'd moved them.

But he got it when Dean Beta came in. Sam couldn't help feeling guilty, having pretty much forgotten about him as soon as Dean Alpha started thrusting. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss that Dean Beta initiated, pleasure thrilling through him from both ends as he put his tongue in his mouth and his hands in his shaggy hair. Dean Alpha's thrusts got even gentler - probably so he wouldn't smash their teeth together.

The kissing didn't last all that long, though. Within a minute, Dean Beta pulled his mouth away from Sam's and took it lower. To the head of his cock, flushed red with arousal, where he began to lap off the precome that coated it.

Watching that, Sam shuddered violently, then moaned and let his eyes flutter closed again as his balls tightened and prickled. He felt an orgasm building in them, with stimulation from both the front and the back, and in the ass Dean Alpha was pounding, and in the pit of his stomach. He welcomed it, despite having been told to hold it back. This just felt too big for him to do anything about it.

His eyes flew open with a choked gasp, though, when a hand closed like a vice around the base of his cock, cutting him off before he could even get started. Glancing down, Sam saw that it was Dean Beta who was holding his sensitive dick so tightly it almost hurt and looking up at him disapprovingly. Dean Alpha, for his part, stopped thrusting and growled into Sam's ear.

"What'd we just tell you?" he demanded. "Hasn't even been a full five minutes yet. We're holding out to give you the best orgasm of your life - least you could do is let us do it."

"O-okay," Sam gasped. "Sorry."

"You're fine." Dean Beta let go of him, much to Sam's relief. He'd never worn a cock ring, but he imagined that it'd feel a lot like that. "We get it - you're just not used to this." Dean Alpha started thrusting again, smooth and slow. Which was fine. The moment for Sam's climax had passed. "Which is part of the whole reason we're doing this in the first place."

Dean Beta went back to Sam's cock - with his mouth, thankfully, not his hand. He gave it a few more licks, but it felt like he was doing it more to clean Sam up than to give him any pleasure. Once he'd finished bathing the head, he took it into his mouth. Sam was shocked - and impressed - when he took the rest of it, too, moving those full pink lips all the way down to the base, an expression of intense concentration on his face. It wasn't like he shotgunned it or anything (it took him close to a minute), but the point was that he had all eight-and-a-half inches of Sam in his mouth and throat. And he'd done it while Sam was rocking from Dean Alpha's thrusts. He had to've practiced on Dean Alpha. Or somebody else. There was no way Sam could've done that on his first try.

"You gonna blow me while he fucks me from behind?" Sam asked Dean Beta breathlessly, jerking a thumb over his shoulder to indicate Dean Alpha. He bit his lower lip so hard he broke the skin when the one on his cock swallowed, the muscles of his throat flexing and rippling around Sam, to keep himself from coming.

Dean Beta practically jerked his head back in order to answer, making a very loud and very wet noise when he pulled his mouth off Sam's cock. He grinned up at him with swollen lips.

"Not quite," he said, then leaned around Sam. Sam twisted his head just in time to see him grab the bottle of lube that Dean Alpha had tossed aside earlier.

Back in front of Sam, Dean Beta coated the fingers of one hand in lube, then let the bottle fall to the bed again. Up on his knees, he reached behind himself and up. Dean Alpha's thrusts were still gentle, almost leisurely, so Sam could see Dean Beta's eyes widen and hear his breathing speed up as, presumably, he put his fingers in his ass. He wasn't really sure why he seemed to be prepping himself, though.

It became clear when Dean Beta finished. Dean Alpha stopped moving in him, providing the other Dean with a still target as he grabbed Sam's shoulders, raised his hips, and, just as Sam figured out what he was doing, impaled himself on him in one go.

"Ohhh my god." Sam whispered it, and it came out so soft that he wasn't sure either Dean heard him. He was literally seeing stars, and he hoped that that was normal as he closed his eyes. He couldn't stop what he was sure was a big, stupid-looking smile from spreading across his face when Dean Beta cupped the side of his jaw with one hand and kissed the mole next to his nose.

"How's it feel to have one of us on either side of you?" Dean Alpha purred into his ear from behind, hands on his hips and rubbing the ridges of them.

"Like heaven," Sam answered honestly. He hadn't had any idea that having pretty much all of his parts stimulated at once could do this to him - he hadn't known it was possible to feel this good without coming. His level of pleasure right now was about the same as when he brought himself to climax.

"Course it does," Dean Beta agreed, breath ghosting across Sam's cheek. "Now." He drew back and straightened up, hands still on Sam's shoulders. Sam opened his eyes so he could look at him. "Feel free to go right ahead and tell us if we're doing something you don't like, or if you want us to do something we're not, but otherwise...the two of us are gonna do all the work. You just focus on enjoying yourself." He smiled. "And don't worry about holding it in any longer, 'cause we're good to go. Aren't we?"

That last part was directed at Dean Alpha, who confirmed it with a ready "Yep." He massaged the dimples at the base of Sam's spine with his thumbs. "How 'bout you, Sammy? You good to go?"

"Oh, please, both of you," Sam half-gasped, half-moaned in response. "Just fuck me already. Hard. I n-need it so bad - "

"Trust me, we can see that," Dean Alpha said with a laugh.

"Been able to for two weeks now," Dean Beta added.

"Or longer."

"Yeah. Definitely longer."

They kissed him in unison, Dean Beta on the mouth and Dean Alpha on the nape of his neck. And then they started to move.

It was slow at first, but that didn't last long at all. As they picked up the pace, they worked in perfect sync with each other: while Dean Alpha was thrusting into him, Dean Beta was pulling off of him, and vice-versa. Sandwiched between two identical copies of his older brother, Sam quivered and moaned. He bit his lip, shut his eyes again, and put his arms loosely around Dean Beta. Their powerful, muscled bodies rubbed against his own, their breathing mirrored his, and he knew it wouldn't be long.

It wasn't. Less than a minute after they'd started, Sam felt a new climax - a hundred times stronger than the one he hadn't gotten to have - cresting in at least three areas (balls, prostate, stomach) as Dean Alpha struck his prostate and then glided over it, and Dean Beta's ass flexed around his cock as he lifted himself up. Sucking in a deep breath and holding it, Sam just stayed stock-still so that it'd last as long as possible, and let the two of them take him all the way up to the edge. Neither he nor they did anything to keep him from going over it.

Sam barely managed to stop himself from throwing his head back as he came, aware that he could literally break Dean Alpha's nose if he did. There was no way he could've kept from yelling out his big brother's name, though. At the top of his lungs. It was just too intense, too good, to keep silent.

With all the noise he'd been making, Sam couldn't believe no one in the rooms around theirs had banged on the wall to get him to shut up. Either they didn't have any neighbors or they'd been lucky enough to get ones who didn't care. Or who didn't want him to shut up, which was to creepy a thought to have in the middle of an orgasm this mind-blowing.

Sam came hard into Dean Beta, arms automatically locking tight around him. Not tight enough to keep him from continuing to bounce up and down on his cock, though, faster and faster as he filled him more and more, working him all the way through his orgasm. Which seemed to last unbelievably long. And to produce _so_ much come - maybe because Dean Alpha was forcing it out of Sam's prostate, having adjusted his own rapid thrusts so that the head of his cock smashed into it every single time.

By the time he finished and started coming down, Sam was so blissed-out he barely knew where he was. His vision was blurry, shapes and colors and way too much light; he wondered if that was because his pupils were blown wide. He hadn't known you could come so hard it hurt, but there was a dull ache in his balls and up his ass, and the latter had nothing to do with the fact that Dean Alpha's cock was up there. Especially because he'd apparently hit his own climax during Sam's: he was shrinking out of him, leaving behind a surprisingly-small amount of come, from what Sam could feel. He guessed it made sense he didn't have much to offer, seeing as he'd probably been getting off with Dean Beta every single day while Sam was out.

Speaking of Dean Beta, he was still hard. His erection brushed against the base of Sam's sternum as he slid himself off of his rapidly-wilting cock. He was gentle about it, but Sam sucked in a shuddering breath anyway, so sensitive even the softest touch was painful after the hurricane that'd just raged through his nervous system.

"Lemme..." Sam reached in what he hoped was the general direction of Dean Beta's stiff cock, but was easily pushed away. There was no strength in him at all right now.

"Nah, I got this." The familiar sound of a hand pumping flesh started up as Dean Alpha wrapped an arm around Sam's torso. "You just relax, Sammy."

Dean Alpha laid down, bringing Sam with him, and Sam readily snuggled back into his chest. And the arm he had over him, holding him against himself. He felt so warm. Sam closed his eyes, and it wasn't long before he heard Dean Beta gasp softly, and felt him lie down on his other side. He scooted in, putting an arm of his own over him. Nestled between the two of them, Sam felt truly relaxed for the first time in weeks.

"We should go clean up," he mumbled. He could feel Dean Alpha's come inside himself and was aware that Dean Beta's ass was full of his own. Plus, speaking of Dean Beta, he suspected that he'd just shot straight onto the bed instead of into a tissue or sock.

"That can wait," Dean beta replied, stroking Sam's shoulder. "After how hard you just came, you'd probably go down like a sack of bricks if you tried to stand right now."

Sam had to admit he had a point. He'd get an hour or two of sleep, just to get his strength back, and then they could take care of the mess they'd made. So, for now, he tucked his ass back against Dean Alpha's hips and his head, shyly, under Dean Beta's chin. He was bigger than one of them alone, but not both of them together, and they surrounded him, cocooned him. It'd been more than a decade since anybody had been able to make him feel as small and safe as they were right now.

"I love you," he mumbled, wanting to get that out there before he fell asleep.

"Which one?"

_"Both."_ He pried open an eye - a Herculean task at the moment - in order to glare at Dean Beta. Or his collarbone, at least. "Jerks." He yawned. "Sorry I couldn't make you come."

"Aw, that's okay, bitch - he doesn't mind," Dean Alpha assured him. "Don't worry. We'll work on that mutual three-way orgasm thing."

A delicious shiver rolled down Sam's spine. "When we find that witch, I'm gonna ask her if I can keep both of you."

"That's gonna throw her for a loop. You actually liking her curse."

"Unless it wasn't a curse to begin with - say Sammy here made a real good impression on her, despite being a hunter and all. Maybe we were a present."

Sam was too drowsy by that point to say anything out loud, but just based on how he felt right now, he had to agree that Dean Alpha's theory sounded more than likely.


End file.
